ksifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Informator
wstęp= wszelkie stopki i podziękowania zapiszę, żeby nie zapomnieć - do autorów trzeba będzie dopisać Paulinę Gajdę i Wojtka Jamrozego (i mam nadzieję Elizę, jeśli zdecyduje się napisać o Radach Wydziału i Instytutu) powitanie Dyrektora Instytutu Informatyki (ewentualnie Dziekana) (o ile zechce napisać) powitanie prezesa KSI? =Studiowanie= Kierunek '''bardzo ważny dokument - regulamin''' Studiując na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim koniecznie zapoznaj się z regulaminem swoich studiów - znajdziesz go na strona Uniwersytetu w odpowiednim dziale (http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/regulaminy) Także w przypadku wątpliwości odnośnie naszych praw i obowiązków regulamin studiów powinien być pierwszym źródłem informacji. Część z często przydatnych tematów staramy się omówić w dalszej części informatora, jednak tylko regulamin omawia je ze wszystkimi niuansami i jest pozbawiony błędów. '''specjalności''' Informatykę na WMiI można studiować w ramach jednej z siedmiu specjalności (nie mylić ze specjalizacją!). * Informatyka stosowana * Informatyka teoretyczna * Inżynieria oprogramowania * Modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie * Matematyka komputerowa * Bioinformatyka * Informatyka analityczna Cztery pierwsze są bardzo do siebie zbliżone – przez pierwsze dwa lata jedyne różnice to różne pojedyncze kursy specjalnościowe na drugim roku, toteż możliwa i prosta jest zmiana specjalności – bezproblemowo do końca trzeciego semestru, stosunkowo prosto nawet później. Informatyka stosowana nakierunkowania jest na praktyczne zastosowania teorii w nauce, teoretyczna na samą teorię, inżynieria oprogramowania na aspekty komercyjnego wytwarzania oprogramowania, a MSIS, jak nazwa wskazuje na modelowanie różnorodnych zjawisk za pomocą komputerów. Są to jednak bardzo subtelne różnice, te specjalności się od siebie niewiele różnią. http://www.studia.ii.uj.edu.pl/ Matematyka komputerowa umożliwia łączenie studiów matematycznych z informatyką i obejmuje szereg kursów „matematycznych”, w wersji dla matematyków. Dopiero po drugim roku podejmuje się decyzję odnośnie ostatecznego kierunku studiów (matematyka bądź informatyka). Bioinformatyka jest nową specjalnością, ruszającą w roku akademickim 2011/2012, a od przyszłego roku ma stać się osobnym kierunkiem. Prowadzona jest wspólnie przez Instytut Informatyki, Wydział Biochemii, Biofizyki i Biotechnologii oraz Instytut Nauk o Środowisku (wszystkie po sąsiedzku w III Kapusie UJ) i zapowiada się na bardzo interesujące studia. Informatyka analityczna to studia prowadzone przez Zakład Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (bardziej znany jako TCS), jednostkę Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki działającą niezależnie od Instytutu Informatyki. Są to bardzo dobre studia o nastawieniu teoretycznym i algorytmicznym. Pomimo, iż nazwy części kursów pokrywają się z tymi prowadzonymi przez II są to jednak osobne zajęcia z własną kadrą. http://studia.tcs.uj.edu.pl/ Zmiana specjalności z którejś z „instytutowych” na analityczną lub odwrotnie jest możliwa i bywa praktykowana, wymaga to jednak indywidualnego uzgodnienia z kierownictwem jednostki do której się chcemy przenieść, gdyż programy tych specjalności się w istotny sposób różnią, a nawet analogiczne kursy są umieszczone w różnych semestrach. Kursy zasadniczo dzielimy na obowiązkowe i obieralne, te pierwsze przeznaczone są zasadniczo dla studentów danej jednostki (i tak na przykład nie można zapisać się na matematykę dyskretną w II/TCS studiując specjalność drugiej jednostki), a drugie są ogólnodostępne. W szczególnych przypadkach od tej reguły mogą zdarzać się odstępstwa, jeśli mamy dobry powód, to warto próbować. Przedmioty '''(zwykłe kursy)''' '''WF''' '''Języki''' Każdy przyszły informatyk po 3 latach studiów powinien umieć angielski na poziomie B2. Jak to zrobić? Angielski "obowiązkowy" jest od 2 roku studiów. Trwa on przez 4 semestry, każdy po 120 godzin, kończąc się egzaminem. Dla chętnych na 1 roku mozna zapisać się na tzw. kurs pomostowy. Zabawa ta kosztuje - Język angielski - 60 godzin lekcyjnych w cenie 450 zł - Inne języki - 60 godzin lekcyjnych w cenie 300 zł co wychodzi i tak taniej niż w szkołach językowych ;-) Zapisy odbywają się przez system usos -> https://www.usosweb.uj.edu.pl/ul/ tzw. rejestracją żetonową. Każdy student dostaje żetony - 1 żeton = 1 godzina nauki. Uczyć się można oczywiście dowolnego języka, jednak warto jednak pamiętać, że przed egzaminem licencjackim, należy mieć zdany egzamin z języka angielski. Poza tradycyjną drogą można zdać egzamin eksternistyczny za 150 zł, lub zaliczyć angielski certyfikatem (CAE, CPE lub TOEFL, IELTS na poziomie co najmniej C1). '''adaptacyjne''' '''wspomagające''' Zaliczanie '''ECTS''' '''sesja''' Sesja trwa około dwóch tygodni. Zimowa przypada na luty, a letnia na czerwiec. Zimowa sesja poprawkowa trwa tydzień, a letnia dwa. Pomiędzy sesją a sesją poprawkową w zimie jest tydzień przerwy, a w lecie dwa miesiące - letnia sesja poprawkowa przypada na początek września. Dokładne daty można sprawdzić na stronie internetowej instytutu oraz na tablicy informacyjnej obok sekretariatu. W czasie sesji są trzy do pięciu egzaminów. '''egzaminy:''' Większość przedmiotów w Instytucie Informatyki kończy się egzaminem. Zaliczenie: Oceny z zaliczeń muszą być wpisane przed przystąpieniem do egzaminu. Do niedawna, aby przystąpić do egzaminu należało zaliczyć ćwiczenia na ocenę co najmniej 3.0. Od roku akademickiego 2010/2011 weszło zarządzenie mówiące o tym, że '''można przystąpić do egzaminu niezależnie od oceny z zaliczenia'''. Ale, uwaga, to '''zarządzenie dotyczy tylko Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki. '''Jednak muszą być spełnione inne warunki – ćwiczenia i lektoraty są obowiązkowe. Prowadzący ustalają na początku semestru, ile można mieć nieusprawiedliwionych nieobecności (zwykle są to dwie nieobecności). '''Każda nieobecność ponad dozwoloną ilość sprawia, że automatycznie nie możemy przystąpić do egzaminu i zaliczyć przedmiotu. ''' '''Termin 0:''' Gdzieniegdzie studenci mogą przystąpić do egzaminu w terminie zerowym. Jest to termin wyznaczony przez prowadzącego przed pierwszym terminem egzaminu. Niezaliczenie egzaminu zerowego nie niesie ze sobą zazwyczaj żadnych konsekwencji - ocena niedostateczna nie jest brana pod uwagę, w dalszym ciągu można przystąpić do pierwszego i drugiego terminu egzaminu. Otóż w naszym instytucie koncepcja egzaminu zerowego '''nie istnieje. '''Niektórzy prowadzący dopuszczali zerówkę, ale w innej formie. Wyglądała tak samo jak termin pierwszy - z wszystkimi jego konsekwencjami - tylko wcześniej. '''Termin 1:''' Zaopatrzeni w ogrom wiedzy, jaką trzeba było przyswoić sobie przez cały semestr, przystępujemy do egzaminu w pierwszym terminie. Pierwszy termin powinien odbyć w czasie trwania sesji, chyba że za zgodą wszystkich biorących w nim udział zostanie ustalone inaczej. Zazwyczaj egzaminy odbywają się na aulach usytuowanych z przodu budynku, po obu skrzydłach. Tam mieści się najwięcej osób, a jest to potrzebne tym bardziej, że jesteśmy zwykle rozszadzani co kilka miejsc I co kilka rzędów (zwykle co drugi). Gdy już siedzimy, zostaje podana godzina zakończenia egzaminu, dostajemy kartki z egzaminem i do boju! Co, jeśli nie powiedzie się zdanie egzaminu w pierwszym terminie? '''Termin 2:''' Przerwę między sesją, a sesją poprawkową wykorzystujemy na douczenie się I usystematyzowanie materiału i przystępujemy do kolejnej walki. I warto się do tego przyłożyć I wrócić z tarczą, bo... ...kolejnej już nie będzie. Na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim istnieją tylko '''dwa terminy egzaminów'''. Każdy kolejny termin zależy tylko i wyłacznie od dobrej woli prowadzących. Zdarza się, że prowadzący ustali dodatkowy termin, ale zdarza się to stosunkowo rzadko, więc nie należy na to liczyć. Dobra wola prowadzących może się też przejawiać obniżeniem progów wymaganych do zaliczenia przedmiotu – co również się zdarza, ale nie należy się na to nastawiać. Warto nauczyć się do egzaminu jak najwięcej, a jeżeli się nie powiedzie, to może się tak zdarzyć, że progi zostaną obniżone. Ale niekoniecznie. '''Rodzaje egzaminów:''' Większość egzaminów w Instytucie Informatyki ma formę pisemną. Egzaminy pisemne przybierają różną formę – składają się z pytań zamkniętych, otwartych, czasem trzeba skorzystać z komputera. Większość egzaminów ma formę testów wielokrotnego wyboru. Przy takich egzaminach nie warto zaznaczać przypadkowych odpowiedzi. Bywają punkty ujemne. Czasem bardziej opłaca się zaznaczyć jedną odpowiedź, której jesteśmy pewni, niż kilka – w przypadku, gdy okaże się, że któraś z odpowiedzi, których nie zaznaczyliśmy, też będzie poprawna, a system oceniania danego egzaminu takie sytuacje ocenia gorzej. Egzaminem ustnym jest m.in. egzamin licencjacki. '''Co można przynieść na egzamin:''' To zależy od wykładowcy. Czasem można mieć ze sobą tylko długopis. Gdzieniegdzie dodatkową kartkę z najważniejszymi informacjami. A wersji maximum – stos książek i laptopa z dostępem do internetu. Takie sytuację zdarzają się, jeśli wykładowca uważa, że najważniejsze to wiedzieć, gdzie znaleźć potrzebną wiedzę I jak ją wykorzystać. A to nie zawsze jest takie oczywiste. '''kolokwia''' Kolokwia dzielą się na duże i małe (zwane też kartkówkami), czyli te, które są pisane przez wszystkich studentów danego roku w jednym momencie i te, które są pisane na zajęciach w grupach ćwiczeniowych. Z danego przedmiotu są najczęściej albo dwa duże kolokwia w czasie semestru, albo nie ma żadnego. Ilość małych kolokwiów zależy od osoby prowadzącej ćwiczenia oraz przedmiotu - czasem małe kolokwia są na każdych zajęciach, a czasem nie ma ich w ogóle. Duże kolokwia są pisane najczęściej w czasie wykładu w jednej lub dwóch aulach, a czasem także dodatkowych salach. Często składają się z pytań zamkniętych, ale nie zawsze - o tym jak wygląda takie kolokwium decyduje wykładowca. Małe kolokwia są pisane podczas ćwiczeń, trwają najcześciej 15 - 60 minut, ich wygląd jest zależny od ćwiczeniowca. '''egzamin licencjacki''' Studenci studiów pierwszego stopnia na kierunku informatyka prowadzonym przez Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ '''nie piszą''' (przynajmniej obecnie - 2011) pracy licencjackiej. Na koniec studiów zdają oni natomiast '''egzamin licencjacki'''. Egzamin licencjacki to duży ustny egzamin zdawany na koniec studiów pierwszego stopnia. Zdawany jest przed pięcioosobową komisją po uzyskaniu absolutorium (zaliczeniu wszystkich przedmiotów i złożeniu wypełnionego indeksu w sekretariacie), w jednym z kilku terminów. Egzamin (obecnie) polega na ustnej odpowiedzi na pięć wylosowanych pytań z puli około stusprawdzić podanych wcześniej do wiadomości studentów. Pierwszy termin egzaminu jest na początku lipca (w trakcie sesji), a dla osób które nie uzyskają do tego czasu wszystkich zaliczeń (lub z innego powodu nie mogą w nim wziąć udział) jest dodatkowy termin we wrześniu lub też, jak w 2011, dwa dodatkowe terminy). Zarówno pula pytań, jak i terminy egzaminu są odmienne w przypadku Instytutu Informatyki i Zespołu Katedr i Zakładów (ten drugi np. organizuje jeden z dodatkowych terminów w wakacje). Studenci starają się opracowywać przykładowe odpowiedzi na pytania z egzaminu i można je znaleźć w internecie – w najbliższym czasie chcemy przygotować na nie miejsce w bazie materiałów do nauki Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ. Należy pamiętać, że aby uzyskać absolutorium trzeba m.in. mieć zaliczone praktyki studenckie – a to oznacza, że odbywając je w wakacje po trzecim roku traci się pierwszy termin egzaminu licencjackiego i pierwszą rekrutację na studia drugiego stopnia! ERASMUS '''Studiuj nie tylko na UJ!''' Do odważnych świat należy – to wiadomo nie od dziś. Dlatego też Uniwersytet Jagielloński oferuje szereg różnych programów pozwalających na wymianę studentów zarówno w kraju - Most jak i za granicą - Erasmus. Informacje na temat tych programów można znaleźć na stronach Biura Obsługi Studentów Zagranicznych oraz u koordynatora programu Erasmus dla II, dr Pawła Gniadka. '''Dlaczego właściwie warto wyjechać?''' * U nas nie tracisz roku! Zajęcia prowadzone na wybranej uczelni zostaną uznane przez naszą jednostkę, a oceny przepisane. W przypadku wyjazdu całorocznego możliwe jest uzyskanie indywidualnego toku studiów. * Poznasz nawyki studiowania panujące na innych uczelniach. * Wyjazd zagraniczny to wspaniała okazja, żeby przetestować i poprawić znajomość języka obcego. Sprawdź swój język w praktyce - tego nie da ci żadna szkoła językowa. * Dodatkowo czeka cię wiele zabawy. Poznasz wielu nowych ludzi zarówno z kraju, do którego przyjechałeś, jak i zza granicy. Znajdziesz mnóstwo nowych przyjaciół z którymi będziesz mógł później utrzymywać kontakt. * Zobaczysz wiele fantastycznych miejsc. * Pomimo wspaniałej atmosfery wyjazdu nie zapomnij przede wszystkim się… uczyć! * Podsumowując, będziesz miał co wspominać. '''Gdzie można pojechać?''' Nasz wydział oferuje wyjazdy zagraniczne m.in. do : Wielkiej Brytanii (Szkocja), Danii, Niemiec, Francji, Włoch, Norwegii, Słowacji i wielu innych państw, a także krajowe na terenie całej Polski. '''Co jest ważne?''' * W zależności od programu na który się zdecydujesz uczelnia oferuje wiele możliwości pobytu – m.in. półroczny, roczny. * W przypadku Erasmusa można wyjechać na semestr zimowy (z możliwością przedłużenia o letni), semestr letni bądź cały rok akademicki. * Stypendystą programu Erasmus można być tylko raz. * W programie Erasmus student otrzymuje stypendium, które zwykle starcza na opłacenie lokum. * Wnioski dotyczące wyjazdu należy składać u koordynatora danego programu (w przypadku Erasmusa – dr Paweł Gniadek - pawel.gniadek@ii.uj.edu.pl) * Uwaga na terminy! Wnioski trzeba składać odpowiednio wcześnie. Po złożeniu wniosku nie zapomnij skontaktować się z uczelnią docelową w celu dokończenia procedury kwalifikacyjnej. http://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/Erasmus/ http://www.bosz.uj.edu.pl/ http://www.uj.edu.pl/web/bosz/wyjezdzajacy-studenci/erasmus-studia http://poprzednia.uj.edu.pl/ISOffice/exchange_pl.htm praktyki studenckie Student ma obowiązek odbyć praktyki studenckie '''przed przystąpieniem do egzaminu licencjackiego'''. Praktyki można realizować po drugim roku studiów pierwszego stopnia w okresach wolnych od zajęć. Odbywając praktyki w wakacje po trzecim roku, można przystąpić do egzaminu licencjackiego dopiero w drugim terminie. Tak więc warto o tym myśleć już na drugim roku. Najkorzystniejszym terminem dla wielu osób są właśnie wakacje między drugim a trzecim rokiem. Istnieje możliwość odbycia praktyk w trakcie roku akademickiego, ale do tego wymagana jest zgoda opiekuna praktyk. Praktyki są zasadniczo '''bezpłatne''' (chyba że zakład pracy wypłaci praktykantowi wynagrodzenie). W większości ofert praktyk widnieje wzmianka, że firma poszukuje osób, które już ukończyły trzeci rok studiów i rzeczywiście są firmy, które nawet nie przeglądają CV, jeśli kandydat jest na niższym roku niż trzeci. Co jednak zdarza się coraz rzadziej, więc nie należy się zniechęcać - inne firmy, mimo tego wymogu w ofercie praktyk, przyjmują osoby z niższych lat. Często studenci zostają na dłużej w firmie, która zaoferowała im praktyki. Ile trwają praktyki? Uczelnia wymaga minimum '''15 dni roboczych''', w czasie których należy przepracować co najmniej '''90 godzin'''. Ale jeżeli mamy możliwość odbycia dłuższych praktyk lub stażu często warto to zrobić. Zdobywamy wtedy dużo więcej doświadczenia. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze w pracy, więc pracodawca bierze pod uwagę to, że wielu rzeczy się uczymy, że być może pracujemy trochę wolniej. Zdobyte umiejętności i doświadczenie zaprocentuje, gdy już będziemy szukali pracy. Nic nie stoi też na przeszkodzie, żeby w kolejnym roku znów odbyć praktyki, nauczyć się innych praktycznych rzeczy. Kiedy już znajdziemy firmę, która przyjmie nas na praktyki, zgłaszamy pełnomocnikowi do spraw praktyk miejsce i termin ich odbycia. Następnie pobieramy z sekretariatu dydaktycznego II UJ skierowanie na praktykę (jeśli firma wymaga) i dzienniczek praktyk (koniecznie). Przed odbyciem praktyk dziekan Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki UJ i przedstawiciel zakładu pracy mogą podpisać stosowne porozumienie. W trakcie praktyk wypełniamy dzienniczek praktyk, który potwierdza opiekun praktyki (w zakładzie pracy) i składamy wypełniony do sekretariatu. Po odbyciu praktyk koniecznie musimy złożyć podpisane przez zakład pracy zaświadczenie o odbyciu praktyki pełnomocnikowi ds. praktyk (do pobrania z jego strony). który na jego podstawie wpisuje nam zaliczenie praktyk do indeksu. Gdzie szukać ofert? W '''Biurze Karier Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego''', na portalach zajmujących się ofertami pracy, na''' forum Koła Studentów Informatyki''', w lokalu KSI. I przede wszystkim warto pytać '''kolegów i koleżanki''' ze starszych lat, w jakich firmach oni odbywali praktyki, bądź jakie firmy polecają. Kiedy zacząć wysyłać CV? Jak najwcześniej. Szukając praktyk na okres wakacyjny najlepiej rozpocząć już w okolicach stycznia/lutego. Budząc się w kwietniu może się okazać, że większość firm zamknęła już rekrutację na praktyki. Co nie znaczy, że już w styczniu znajdziemy firmę, która nas przyjmie - warto jednak wcześnie zdobyć rozeznanie w jakich terminach prowadzone są rekrutacje. Od obowiązku odbywania praktyk istnieje jednak wyjątek - jeśli pracowałeś lub pracujesz w zawodzie, to wystarczy złożyć podanie do dziekana o '''zwolnienie z praktyk studenckich''' wraz z potwierdzonym zaświadczeniem o wykonywaniu pracy zawodowej. Obecnie opiekunem praktyk jest dr Jerzy Martyna. https://www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~martyna/intra/practices.html (po zalogowaniu do intranetu) http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/ http://www.biurokarier.uj.edu.pl/strefa-studenta/oferty-praktyk Pomoc materialna Uniwersytet Jagielloński daje swoim studentom możliwość pobierania różnego rodzaju stypendiów. Wszelkie informacje na ten temat można uzyskać na stronie: http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/stypendia-kredyty/ Poniżej przedstawiamy tylko najważniejsze informacje dotyczące stypendiów. '''stypendium rektora''' '''własne fundusze stypendialne''' '''stypendium ministra za wyniki w nauce''' Może się o nie ubiegać student, który: * zaliczył kolejny rok studiów; * nie powtarzał roku studiów w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów, chyba że niezaliczenie roku studiów wynikało z przyczyn zdrowotnych lub urodzenia dziecka; * posiada osiągnięcia naukowe i wykazuje się aktywnością naukową; * uzyskał w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów średnią ocen nie niższą niż 4,50, jeżeli najwyższą oceną w skali ocen jest 5,00; '''''stypendium ministra za wyniki w sporcie''''' Może się o nie ubiegać student, który: * zaliczył kolejny rok studiów; * nie powtarzał roku studiów w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów, chyba że niezaliczenie roku studiów wynikało z przyczyn zdrowotnych lub urodzenia dziecka; * uzyskał w okresie zaliczonych lat studiów udokumentowany wysoki wynik sportowy we współzawodnictwie krajowym lub międzynarodowym (igrzyska, mistrzostwa świata lub Polski) '''stypendium motywacyjne''' '''za wyniki w sporcie (zebrane różne możliwości?)''' '''ZAPOMOGA: '''Zapomoga może być przyznana na wniosek studenta, który z przyczyn losowych znalazł się przejściowo w trudnej sytuacji materialnej. Wniosek wraz z dokumentami poświadczającymi zdarzenie losowe oraz sytuację materialną należy złożyć poprzez system USOSweb oraz w wersji wydrukowanej. (Studia indywidualne) '''indywidualny tok studiów''' W szczególnych przypadkach, za zgodą Dziekana, możliwe jest studiów według '''indywidualnego toku studiów'''. Przypadkiem takim może być na przykład podjęcie drugiego kierunku studiów, przewlekła choroba, wyjazd na stypendium zagraniczne itp. Student posiadający przyznany ITS ma wyznaczonego indywidualnego opiekuna z którym konsultuje swój program studiów, łatwiej może zaliczać przedmioty eksternistycznie (nie chodząc na zajęcia), a także możliwe są modyfikacje programu studiów. O indywidualny tok studiów należy zwrócić się do dziekana wydziału. '''całość do sprawdzenia''' '''wpis warunkowy''' Bywają w studenckim życiu takie sytuacje, kiedy okazuje się, że wiedza posiadana przez żaka jest niewystarczająca do zaliczenia przedmiotu i zdania egzaminu. Drugą próbą jest egzamin poprawkowy w sesji poprawkowej. Czasem jednak także i na tym studentowi powinie się noga. Co wtedy robić? Otóż istnieje możliwość powtarzania przedmiotu. Jednak student pierwszego roku musi obejść się smakiem, gdyż powtarzać przedmiot można dopiero po zaliczeniu pierwszego roku. Do uzyskania wpisu warunkowego wymagane jest '''50 ECTS-ów''' (do bezproblemowego zaliczenia roku wymagane jest 60 ECTS-ów). Wniosek dotyczący wpisu 50-punktowego należy złożyć przed rozpoczęciem roku, na który chcemy uzyskać wpis i w tym wniosku podajemy przedmioty, które mają być powtarzane. '''Dany przedmiot można poprawiać tylko raz'''. Za ponowny udział w zajęciach / przystąpienie do egzaminu / zaliczenia pobierana jest '''opłata''' – o różnej wysokości w zależności od wydziału i kierunku. Na naszym wydziale jest to 40 zł (dane na rok akademicki 2011/2012) za jeden punkt ECTS (czyli tę kwotę musimy wymnożyć przez ilość ECTSów za dany przedmiot). Inne zasady dotyczą powtarzania lektoratu – tam opłaty są podane w zależności od ilości godzin, jakie obejmuje dany lektorat. Co się dzieje, gdy nie mamy nawet 50 punktów ECTS? Raz w ciągu całego toku studiów mamy możliwość powtarzania roku. '''powtarzanie roku''' '''urlop dziekański''' Jest to przerwa w studiowaniu trwająca semestr lub rok akademicki. Pozwala ona na bezproblemowe odejście na chwilę z uczelni a następnie powrót i kontynuację nauki. Doskonałe rozwiązanie dla osób studiujących na dwóch kierunkach. Możemy się ubiegać o urlop dziekański w przypadku losowych zdarzeń uniemożliwiających nam studiowanie. Np. ze względu na chorobę lub niepełnosprawność, w przypadku narodzin dziecka oraz w innych uzasadnionych przypadkach. Jest to możliwe dopiero po skończeniu pierwszego roku studiów. Można się ubiegać o dziekankę w dowolnym okresie roku akademickiego. Jednak w przypadku złożenia wniosku w czasie semestru urlop udzielany jest dopiero od następnego. Aby dostać dziekankę należy złożyć odpowiednie podanie do sekretariatu dydaktycznego i poczekać na decyzję. =(Czym to się je)= indeks i karta egzaminacyjna Do niedawna wizytówką studenta był indeks. To tam zbierało się oceny, zaliczenia. Studenci tłoczyli się w niekończących się kolejkach pod gabinetami profesorskimi, by uzyskać ten wymarzony wpis, który pozwoli pójść w dalszą drogę. Indeks odszedł już jednak do lamusa. Teraz nastały czasy '''e-indeksu'''. Obowiązuje on od roku akademickiego 2011/2012, ale niech nie martwią się ci, którzy chcą zbierać autografy na uczelni! Papierowy indeks może być wydany studentowi na jego wniosek. Prowadzący ma obowiązek wpisać ocenę do indeksu na prośbę studenta. Pozostaje więc on głównie reliktem przeszłości. Jest też zabezpieczeniem dla żaka – a co jeśli prowadzący utraci notatki z ocenami przed wpisaniem ich do USOS-u? Drugim orężem studenta była karta egzaminacyjna, gdzie również wpisywane były oceny i to na jej podstawie student był rozliczany – teraz jest już ona tylko wspomnieniem. Zastąpi ją karta okresowych osiągnięć studenta w postaci wydruku z systemu USOSweb. W systemie prowadzący wpisują oceny z egzaminu i zaliczenia. Na wydrukowanej karcie kierownik podstawowej jednostki organizacyjnej potwierdza podpisem wpis na kolejny rok studiów. Ogłoszenia ocen z danego przedmiotu następuje w systemie USOS. Obecnie jedyne, co musimy, to sprawdzić przed końcem roku akademickiego, czy mamy wszystkie oceny w systemie. Student może wnioskować poprzez system o wcześniejsze rozliczenie toku studiów. Jak dotąd, aby zapisać się do biblioteki, należało podejść z indeksem do bibliotekarki / bibliotekarza i zgodzić się na wbicie doń pieczątki. Teraz '''kartą biblioteczną jest legitymacja studencka'''. legitymacja Elektroniczna legitymacja studencka to nie tylko kolejny kawałek plastiku w portfelu, ale także bardzo przydatny nośnik biletów okresowych i poświadczenie przysługujących studentom zniżek. Zasadniczą funkcją ELS jest identyfikacja studenta, a prawo do jej posiadania mają studenci uczelni wyższych do dnia ukończenia studiów, zawieszenia w prawach studenta lub skreślenia z listy studentów. Ważność legitymacji potwierdza się co semestr - należy zanieść ją do sekretariatu dydaktycznego, gdzie panie sekretarki przedłużą jej ważność w wewnętrznym układzie elektronicznym oraz przez naklejenie specjalnego hologramu. Na ogół legitymację zostawia się w sekretariacie, a po kilku godzinach bądź następnego dnia odbiera podbitą. Legitymacja studencka uprawnia jej posiadacza do szeregu zniżek. Przede wszystkim są to zniżki ustawowe na transport: * 50% w komunikacji miejskiej * 51% na bilety kolejowe jednorazowe * 49% na bilety kolejowe i autobusowe miesięczne Ponadto wszelkie zniżki w kinach, teatrach, na koncerty i inne uznawane są na podstawie legitymacji studenckiej. Legitymacja zachowuje ważność w semestrze letnim i zimowym do odpowiednio 31 marca i 31 października, dlatego aby posiadać cały czas poświadczenie zniżki należy zadbać o przedłużenie ważności na kilka-kilkanaście dni przed tym terminem. Oczywiście można także pobić legitymację później. W razie zgubienia legitymacji nową można wyrobić w sekretariacie dydaktycznym. sprawdzić ile to kosztuje i czy nadal trzeba pisać ogłoszenia W Krakowie ELS pełni także rolę KKM - Krakowskiej Karty Miejskiej. KKM służy przede wszystkim jako nośnik dla biletów okresowych komunikacji publicznej, które można zakupić w samoobsługowych automatach znajdujących się na wielu przystankach w Krakowie, a także w punktach sprzedaży biletów okresowych. Jeżeli składając wniosek o legitymację wyraziliśmy zgodę na udostępnienie naszych danych MPK, to legitymacja którą otrzymamy powinna być już gotowa do użycia jako nośnik biletów. Decydując się na bilet okresowy warto dokładnie przeanalizować ofertę, może się okazać, że najlepiej nam odpowiada bilet semestralny albo tez na wybraną linię. Innym zastosowaniem KKM jest płacenie za parkowanie w strefie ograniczonego parkowania w centrum Krakowa. USOS Uniwersytecki System Obsługi Studiów, czyli USOS, na początku wydaje się być mało przydatny i bardzo niewygodny, jednak w rzeczywistości jest to źródło informacji, które niejednokrotnie okazuje się być niebywale przydatne. Przede wszystkim na USOSie można znaleźć swój podział godzin, razem z salami, w których mamy zajęcia oraz nazwiskami prowadzących. Są tam także plany zajęć każdego pracownika oraz przedmiotu - szczególnie przydatne, gdy chcemy zmienić grupę, w której jesteśmy lub zdobyć wpis do indeksu. Tam także znajdziemy nasze oceny z kolokwiów i egzaminów - choć nie wszyscy prowadzący wprowadzają je do systemu. Na USOSie można też zdobyć informacje o przyznanych stypendiach, jest także potrzebny, by wniosek o stypendium złożyć. Tutaj możemy znaleźć informacje o pracownikach - adres ich strony domowej, adres mejlowy, numer gabinetu, godziny, w których przyjmują na konsultacje oraz listę prowadzonych przedmiotów. Możemy też znaleźć informacje o innych studentach naszego Uniwersytetu. Tutaj także znajdują się podstawowe informacje o naszych przedmiotach - potrzebne prerekwizyty, polecana literatura, liczba punktów ECTS. Pod koniec każdego semestru na USOSie pojawiają się ankiety, które pozwalają nam ocenić naszych prowadzących - dzięki temu mamy pewien wpływ na działanie uniwersytetu. USOS udostępnia także uniwersytecką pocztę UMail - część osób woli ją przekierować na prywatną skrzynkę mejlową. Tutaj przychodzą mejle od rektora i inne wiadomości oficjalne, jest także używana przez prowadzących zajęcia, zwłaszcza, że można wygodnie wysłać mejl do wszystkich osób w swojej grupie, nie wyszukując adresu każdej z nich z osobna. (konta) '''email''' '''serwery''' * konto „unixowe” - zakładamy w pokoju 1064. Obejmuje ono dostęp do dwóch systemów: '''elf.ii.uj.edu.pl''' (Irix) oraz '''virgo.ii.uj.edu.pl''' (Linux). Można się z nimi połączyć standardowo przez SSH i FTP. Oba serwery współdzielą użytkowników i ich katalogi domowe. Konto daje każdemu możliwość prowadzenia '''własnej strony''' pod adresem www.ii.uj.edu.pl/~LOGIN. Stronę należy przechowywać w podkatalogu public_html w katalogu domowym. Należy zadbać o nadanie plikom odpowiednich uprawnień. Równocześnie uzyskujemy dostęp do maila: login@ii.uj.edu.pl . Wygodnie jest utworzyć w katalogu domowym plik .forward z nazwą maila na który chcemy przekierowywać nasze wiadomości. Na ten e-mail przychodzą ważne informacje dotyczące studiów, więc jeżeli nie zdecydujemy się na forwardowanie, należy go regularnie sprawdzać (np. przez programy konsolowe). Warto pamiętać o zabezpieczeniu katalogu domowego przez odpowiednie uprawnienia (np. chmod 700 albo 701). Uchroni to nas przed przeglądaniem i kopiowaniem naszej pracy przez innych studentów. * mallorn - '''serwer Koła Studentów Informatyki UJ'''. Każdy członek KSI otrzymuje na nim konto. Z mallorna można korzystać przez ssh, umożliwia także umieszczenie strony w internecie. Serwer fizycznie znajduje się w '''serwerowni KSI''' i jest administrowany przez samych studentów - z tego względu jest "bezpieczniejszy" od serwerów typowo uczelnianych. Jeśli potrzebujesz dostępu do nietypowego programu lub usługi, na mallornie masz większe szanse załatwienia tego, niż u wydziałowych bądź instytutowych administratorów, gdyż mallorn z założenia ma umożliwiać członkom Koła eksperymentowanie z różnymi technologiami. poprosić Łukasza o ewentualne korekty i rozwinięcie * własny serwer - KSI posiada własną skromną serwerownię i umożliwia członkom Koła umieszczenie w niej swoich serwerów. Jest to możliwe po spełnieniu kilku warunków, poza oczywistymi jak niewykorzystywanie serwera do łamania prawa wymienić trzeba udostępnienie kołowym administratorom dostępu roota oraz hostowanie ewentualnie umieszczonych tam witryn webowych wyłącznie w domenie uj.edu.pl poprosić Łukasza o ewentualne korekty i rozwinięcie '''Internet''' W budynku Wydziału Matematyki i Informatyki jest '''uczelniana sieć WiFi'''. Składa się ona w rzeczywistości z kilku sieci: * UJ_Open * UJ-edu * UJ-edu_1 * UJ * UJ_1 Sieć '''UJ_Open nie jest zabezpieczona''', a żeby z niej korzystać należy zalogować się danymi z USOSa na stronie, która wyświetli się po próbie załadowania jakichś treści z internetu. Jest ona bardzo ograniczona, ma większość portów zablokowanych, a korzystając z niej trzeba pamiętać o braku szyfrowania transmisji danych (ostrożnie z logowaniem do facebooka :P). Sieci edu to zabezpieczone sieci '''przeznaczone dla studentów'''. UJ-edu używa uwierzytelniania EAP-GTC/PEAP, a UJ-edu_1 EAP-TTLS/PAP. Połączenie się z nimi może wymagać instalacji dodatkowych sterowników na naszym laptopieprzetestować, opisać, warto jednak to przejść i cieszyć się bezpiecznym internetem oraz odblokowanymi przydatnymi portami. Sieci UJ i UJ_1 to odpowiedniki sieci edu dla pracowników. Danymi logowania do uczelnianej sieci WiFi są '''dane logowania do USOSa''' - uczelniany email i hasło. Na wydziale można także wykryć sieć korebot używaną w pracowni robotyki - na ogół jednak jej AP jest odpięty od internetu, więc pomimo, że hasło da się stosunkowo łatwo zdobyć, nie jest to warte zachodu. '''Nie ma możliwości podpiąć się kablem''' do sieci wydziałowej, a poza teoretycznym zakazem jest bardzo praktyczny filtr adresów MAC, do którego adres naszego laptopa z pewnością nie jest dodany. http://www.uoks.uj.edu.pl/info/wifi/wifi.shtml '''inne''' * '''konto wydziałowe''' - umożliwia pracę na '''komputerach bezdyskowych''', zakładamy je udając się do mgr Jana Podoskiego z pok. 1021 (lewe skrzydło budynku na I piętrze). Możemy dostać się do danych z zewnątrz wydziału poprzez SSH: ssh LOGIN@stud-ii.matinf.uj.edu.pl * '''konto „na Novella”''' - umożliwia dostęp do '''kont windowsowych''' oraz maila w domenie '''softlab.ii.uj.edu.pl'''. Po zalogowaniu na konto z pracowni, mamy do dyspozycji dysk Z:, na którym umieszczamy nasze dane. Nazwa konta składa się z loginu oraz nazwy określającej studia, np. kowalski.lic1, nowak.lic3, mazur.mag1. Z serwerem można połączyć się przez ftp (serwer: softlab.ii.uj.edu.pl, login: NAZWA.STUDIA.student , np. mazur.lic1.student), a następnie przejście do katalogu: USR/USER/STUDENT, wybranie odpowiedniego rocznika i nazwiska. Z kontem powiązany jest adres e-mail na który przychodzą ważne informacje odnośnie studiów. Można je przeglądać po zalogowaniu na konto w pracowni programem Pegasus Mail, wygodniejszą opcją jest jednak ustawienie przekierowania poczty przychodzącej, które można skonfigurować w ustawieniach programu. Z opisanym w tej sekcji kontem związana jest '''procedura tzw. „podpisywania cyrografu”'''. Każdego roku należy udać się do sekretariatu, powiedzieć paniom „poproszę o cyrograf”, następnie go wypełnić i udać się pod pok. 1063 i wrzucić go do specjalnej - widocznej - koperty. Nie wypełnienie „cyrografu” grozi blokadą tego konta. Oprogramowanie Microsoft za darmo - MSDN AA '''Czym jest?''' MSDN Academic Alliance to projekt udostępniający m.in. studentom kierunków informatycznych legalne i bezpłatne oprogramowanie firmy Microsoft - dostępna jest większość popularnego i przydatnego w prac programisty oprogramowania, niestety z wyłączeniem pakietu Office. Więcej: http://www.microsoft.com/poland/edukacja/msdnaa_dla_studenta.aspx '''Co gdzie i jak?''' Konta w systemie ELMS dystrybuującym oprogramowanie i licencje są zakładane odgórnie. Jednak aby je używać każdy student musi je aktywować. Wszystkie niezbędne informacje do zdobycia pod adresem http://msdn.ii.uj.edu.pl/ '''Bonus!''' Oprogramowanie które dostaniecie możecie wykorzystywać również po zakończeniu studiów - oczywiście wyłącznie w celach niekomercyjnych. =Wydział= Struktura i władze '''Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki UJ''' Wydział Matematyki i Informatyki, będący podstawową jednostką organizacyjną UJ, składa się z trzech jednostek: * Instytut Matematyki (IM) * Instytut Informatyki (II) * Zespół Katedr i Zakładów Informatyki Matematycznej (ZKiZIM, TCS) Studia formalnie prowadzi właśnie wydział. Obecnym '''Dziekanem WMiI''' jest prof. dr hab. Armen Edigarian. Jest także trzech prodziekanów: * Prodziekan d/s ogólnych - dr hab. Piotr Kobak * Prodziekan d/s nauki i współpracy międzynarodowej - prof. dr hab. Marek Zaionc * Prodziekan d/s dydaktycznych - prof. dr hab. Włodzimierz Zwonek Studenci na ogół wszystkie swoje spraw załatwiają w '''sekretariacie''', osobiście z władzami wydziału kontaktując się jedynie w szczególnych przypadkach. W takich sytuacjach często warto skorzystać z pomocy Wydziałowej Rady Samorządu Studentów lub któregoś z kół działających na wydziale. '''Instytut Informatyki UJ''' Instytut Informatyki ''de facto'' prowadzi studia informatyczne specjalności informatyka stosowana, informatyka teoretyczna, inżynieria oprogramowania, modelowanie, sztuczna inteligencja i sterowanie, matematyka komputerowa (wspólnie z Instytutem Matematyki) oraz bioinformatyka (wspólnie z WBBiB). To tutaj załatwiamy zdecydowaną większość spraw dotyczących naszych studiów. '''Dyrektorem''' Instytutu Informatyki w kadencji 2008/2012 jest dr hab. inż. '''Marek Skomorowski''', prof. UJ. '''Zastępcy Dyrektora Instytutu Informatyki''': * od Spraw Ogólnych - dr hab. Marian Jabłoński * od Spraw Dydaktycznych - prof. dr hab. Piotr Zgliczyński Podobnie jak w przypadku wydziału dla studentów pierwszym i na ogół jednym reprezentantem instytutu jest '''sekretariat''', gdzie u przemiłych pań sekretarek można załatwić gros spraw. W '''sekretariacie ds. dydaktycznych''' załatwimy wszystko, co związane jest z przebiegiem naszych studiów, tam też składamy podania (których większość kierowana jest do Zastępcy Dyrektora od Spraw Dydaktycznych). pokój 1138, mgr Aleksandra Cyran, mgr Iwona Wojtkiewicz +48 12-664-6628, aleksandra.cyran@ii.uj.edu.pl, iwona.wojtkiewicz@ii.uj.edu.pl W '''sekretariacie ogólnym''' z kolei załatwiane są głównie sprawy związane z pomocą materialną, tamtędy też wiedzie droga do gabinetu Dyrektora Instytutu - i choć stanowisko brzmi groźnie, to profesor Skomorowski jest przesympatycznym człowiekiem i jeśli tylko będzie w stanie, to pomożeczy nie przesadzam?. pokój 1150, dr Katarzyna Jacher-Śliwczyńska +48 12-664-6633, sliwczyn@ii.uj.edu.pl '''Rada Wydziału i Rada Instytutu Informatyki''' Zarówno Wydział, jak i Instytut mają swoje '''Rady'''. Rada taka, to zgromadzenie wszystkich pracowników dydaktycznych oraz przedstawicieli doktorantów i studentów, które obraduje raz w miesiącu. Większość zapadających tam decyzji dotyczy spraw pracowniczych i doktoranckich, rzadko kiedy dotyczą one wprost studentów. gdzie co można załatwić budynek '''struktura''' '''mapa?''' '''gdzie komputery''' '''gdzie się uczyć''' '''(inne?)''' biblioteka =Studenci= materiały do nauki Samorząd Studentów UJ Samorząd Studentów UJ tworzą wszyscy studenci UJ. Przedstawiciele Samorządu wybierani są przez społeczność akademicką, a podstawowym zadaniem Samorządu jest reprezentowanie braci studenckiej. Od 1990 roku co dwa lata studenci Uniwersytetu wybierają swoich przedstawicieli. Obecnym Przewodniczącym Samorządu Studentów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego jest Dawid Kolenda (kadencja 2011/2013). Biuro Samorządu mieści się w Collegium Novum, tam też załatwiamy większość spraw z nim związanych. Wśród zadań Samorządu jest m.in. rozdzielanie środków pomocy materialnej, udział w działalności uchwałodawczej Uniwersytetu, reprezentowanie interesów studentów przed organami uczelni. Ponadto Samorząd organizuje i finansuje bardzo liczne inicjatywy, o których więcej przeczytać można na stronie Samorządu. http://www.samorzad.uj.edu.pl/ '''ubezpieczenie NNW''' Samorząd Studentów UJ umożliwia proste i szybkie wykupienie ubezpieczenia od następstw niebezpiecznych wypadków. Wystarczy przyjść do biura Samorządu w Collegium Novum w godzinach jego pracy (9.00 – 14.30) i wykupić ubezpieczenie, które kosztuje 25zł. Zapewnia ono studentowi wypłatę ubezpieczenia w razie, gdy ulegnie on wypadkowi, obejmuje cały rok akademicki. Potwierdzenie ubezpieczenia zostaje wbite na ostatniej stronie indeksu, można też otrzymać je na osobnym druku. Jest to specjalna oferta PZU SA dla studentów, suma ubezpieczenia to 35000 zł. Ubezpieczenie to '''nie jest''' obowiązkowe, oczywiście można też ubezpieczyć się w innej firmie. Innym popularnym ubezpieczeniem wśród studentów jest karta EURO 26 (wersja z ubezpieczeniem). http://www.uj.edu.pl/studenci/ubezpieczenia, http://euro26.pl/ Wydziałowa Rada Samorządu Studentów ("wydziałówka") Studenckie koła naukowe działające na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki UJ Koła poza działalnością naukową - jak organizacja konferencji studenckich czy wyjazdów naukowych - są także świetnym miejscem do poznania nowych osób, uzyskania pomocy - w nauce lub ogólnopojętym studiowaniu, a także zapewniają miejsce, gdzie można posiedzieć pomiędzy zajęciami. '''Koło Studentów Informatyki UJ''' O KSI i naszej działalności możesz przeczytać w osobnym rozdziale w dalszej części informatora. '''Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby''' Powstałe 3 grudnia 1893 roku Koło Matematyków Studentów UJ im. prof. Stanisława Zaremby jest jedną z najdłużej działajacych na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim organizacji naukowych, która nie tylko zrzesza studentów matematyki, ale ma także liczne grono sympatyków poza Instytutem Matematyki. Jednym ze statutowych zadań Koła jest organizacja naukowego życia studenckiego. Zadanie to realizujemy wytrwale i różnorodnie poprzez: Szkoły Zimowe i Letnie, Quasinaria Wiosenne i Jesienne, Naukowe Sesje Studenckie i tym podobne imprezy. Ponadto staramy się zadbać o bardziej rozrywkową stronę życia. Organizujemy mecze piłki nożnej pracownicy-studenci, turnieje brydżowe oraz szachowe, imprezy andrzejkowe i karnawałowe, na których wraz ze studentami bawią się również pracownicy Instytutu Matematyki. Nasze burzliwe i fascynujące dzieje są udokumentowane w licznych kronikach, które można obejrzeć w lokalu Koła. Można tam także wypić herbatę i podyskutować, a studenci młodszych lat mogą uzyskać pomoc. Skrupulatnie zbierane są treści egzaminów z mijających sesji, aby mogły służyć przygotowującym się do nich w przyszłości. Posiadamy własną obszerną bibliotekę, zawierajacą zarówno cenne wiekowe woluminy, jak i książki najbardziej przydatne studentom (tu ponownie odsyłamy, tym razem do zakładki Biblioteka). Staramy sie również patrzeć na studia od wesołej strony. Przykładem mogą służyć: Konkurs na Limeryk czy Konkurs na Cytat Roku wyłaniany z gromadzonych przez studentów ciekawych cytatów i powiedzeń wykładowców, a przykłady naszej twórczości humorystyczno-matematycznej zawierają się w wydanych przez Koło skryptach "Rozmaitości absurdalne" oraz "Rozmaitości uśmiechnięte". Siedzibą KMS jest pokój 1008. http://kmsuj.im.uj.edu.pl/ '''Koło Naukowe Matematyki Finansowej''' W 2009 roku grupa ambitnych studentów matematyki połączona wspólnymi zainteresowaniami z dziedziny matematyki stosowanej, szczególnie zaś szeroko rozumianej matematyki finansowej, dostrzegła siłę królowej nauk jako narzędzia wspierającego nowoczesny rynek biznesu. Brakowało jednak miejsca, w którym można byłoby regularnie spotykać się, wymieniać poglądy i swobodnie rozmawiać o nurtujących zagadnieniach. Silna motywacja oraz wspólne działania pozwoliły na stworzenie własnego koła naukowego i stawianie pierwszych samodzielnych kroków na polu nauki, i przedsiębiorczości. Od kilku lat staramy się rozwijać działalność Koła Naukowego Matematyki Finansowej, biorąc udział we wszystkich możliwych przejawach aktywności naukowej na naszej uczelni, nawiązując szerokie kontakty, organizując szereg spotkań, warsztatów, praktycznych seminariów związanych z matematyką finansów i promując ideę Koła także poza murami uczelni. Siedziba KNMF stała się miejscem częstych spotkań, gdzie rozwinęły się również silne więzy koleżeńskie. Do najważniejszych celów działania Koła należą: * Wspieranie i prowadzenie działalności naukowej * Wypracowywanie umiejętności pracy zespołowej * Umożliwianie rozwoju indywidualnych zainteresowań * Pogłębianie wiedzy w zakresie teorii * Zdobywanie praktycznych doświadczeń * Rozwijanie przedsiębiorczości i kreatywnego myślenia * Rozszerzanie kontaktów z ludźmi nauki i biznesu * Zacieśnianie więzi koleżeńskich Siedzibą KNMF jest pierwsze po wejściu do budynku przeszklone pomieszczenie po prawej stronie w głównym korytarzu. http://www.knmf.im.uj.edu.pl/ turnieje i zawody konferencje Studenci działający w rozmaitych kołach organizują liczne konferencje studenckie, z których wiele może zainteresować studentów informatyki. Poniżej możesz przeczytać o naszym zdaniem szczególnie interesujących. '''8. Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny''' Studencki Festiwal Informatyczny to trzydniowa konferencja, podczas której można wysłuchać około dwudziestu wykładów obejmujących swą tematyką większość najnowszych trendów w informatyce. SFI jest największą tego typu konferencją w tej części Europy i może się poszczycić udziałem kilku światowej rangi autorytetów w ubiegłych siedmiu edycjach. W SFI udział brali m.in. Andrew Tanenbaum, Joe Armstrong, Stephen Wolfram, Chad Fowler i Gilad Bracha, a z polskich specjalistów - Krzysztof Diks, Jerzy Grębosz, Roman Kluska czy Ryszard Tadeusiewicz. Festiwal jest wyjątkowy także ze względu na swój studencki charakter - organizowany jest w całości przez cztery koła naukowe czterech krakowskich uczelni: * Koło Studentów Informatyki Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego * Studenckie Koło Naukowe Informatyków BIT Akademii Górniczo-Hutniczej * Koło Naukowe Informatyków Politechniki Krakowskiej * Koło Naukowe Informatyki Uniwersytetu Ekonomicznego w Krakowie Jeśli chcesz sprawdzić się w organizacji tak dużego wydarzenia, przekonać się, jak wygląda przygotowanie konferencji dla 2500 osób, zobaczyć jak pozyskuje się prawdziwych sponsorów z prawdziwą gotówką, prowadzić anglojęzyczną korespondencję (a później wypić piwo) z osobami, o których czytasz na Wikipedii i w portalach technologicznych, wreszcie przekonać się, że współpraca między studentami UJ i AGH nie tylko jest możliwa, ale nawet przebiega wyjątkowo owocnie - zapraszamy do udziału w organizacji! Wystarczy zgłosić się w KSI. Ósma edycja odbędzie się w dniach 8-10 marca 2012, już teraz serdecznie zapraszamy. http://www.sfi.org.pl/ '''II Studencka Konferencja Matematyczno-Informatyczno-Biologiczna Liczby-Komputery-Życie''' '''IT Academic Day na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki''' '''Człowiek zalogowany''' W styczniu planowana jest zupełnie nowa konferencja, tematycznie łącząca psychologię z IT - Człowiek zalogowany. Wśród poruszanych zagadnień nie zabraknie psychologicznych i społecznych aspektów internetu, marketingu w sieci, fenomenu sieci społecznościowych i Web 2.0. Warto zobaczyć! '''SeMPowisko''' SeMPowisko jest interdyscyplinarną studencką konferencją naukową organizowaną w maju przez zaprzyjaźnione Koło Matematyczno-Przyrodnicze Studentów UJ ("koło SMP") z WFAiIS. Konferencja skierowana jest to wszystkich studentów, których pasją są nauki przyrodnicze. Przewidziane są intrygujące i zadziwiające referaty z pogranicza fizyki, chemii, biologii, biotechnologii, biochemii, nanotechnologii, matematyki, informatyki i wielu innych dziedzin, wygłoszone przez studentów i zaproszonych gości. Chcesz, aby wszyscy usłyszeli o Twoim ciekawym wyniku naukowym, lub czymś, co Cię ostatnio zafascynowało? Możesz wygłosić o tym referat! Studencka atmosfera SeMPowiska sprzyja stawianiu pierwszych kroków w referowaniu, a na wszystkich uczestników konferencji czekają miłe niespodzianki! http://smp.if.uj.edu.pl/~www-wiki/wiki/sempowisko:start https://smp.if.uj.edu.pl/forum/index.php '''Szkoła Letnia i Szkoła Zimowa''' '''15th International Workshop for Young Mathematicians''' turystyka Wbrew stereotypom wielu informatyków lubi i praktykuje turystykę. Jeśli także zaliczasz się do górołazów, żeglarzy lub innych obieżyświatów to z pewnością ucieszy Cię, że studiując na Wydziale Matematyki i Informatyki UJ masz sporo okazji by wraz z innymi studentami rozwijać te pasje. '''AKT Rozdroże''' '''Akademicki Klub Turystyczny "Rozdroże"''' to bardzo aktywna organizacja działająca przy Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim, organizująca kilkanaście wyjazdów rocznie. Jak sami o sobie piszą "''Nie pytamy co studiujesz, jaką masz średnią, ani skąd jesteś. Nie pytamy nawet, czy masz na koncie zimowe wyjście na Mont Blanc, czy wiosenne na Kopiec Piłsudskiego. My tylko chcemy zabrać Cię w góry.''" Wyjazdy z Rozdrożem są świetnym pomysłem z kilku powodów. Przede wszystkim można zawsze być pewnym dobrej organizacji i '''fajnego studenckiego towarzystwa'''. Są także dofinansowane - zwykle wkład własny uczestnika wynosi 20-40zł, dzięki czemu nasz portfel nie ucierpi zanadto po takiej wyprawie. Większość wyjazdów do weekendowy wypady w góry - Beskidy, Tatry. W Rozdrożu działa sekcja wysokogórska, organizowane są wyjazdy integracyjne dla przyszłych studentów, wyjazdy na narty, rozmaite slajdowiska i wiele innych związanych z turystyką wydarzeń. Warto śledzić stronę Rozdroża lub zapisać się do newslettera. http://www.rozdroze.com/ '''Informatyka pod Żaglami''' '''SKI z KSI''' W lutym 2011 odbyła się pierwsza, lecz na pewno nie ostatnia, edycja kołowego '''wyjazdu na narty''' (i snowboard) pod nazwą SKI z KSI. Przez trzy dni szusowaliśmy na stokach Magury Małastowskiej, wieczory i noce spędzając w klimatycznym schronisku na jej zboczu. Wyjazd ten nie jest ograniczony tylko do członków Koła, serdecznie zapraszamy wszystkich studentów naszego wydziału! Więcej informacji pojawi się na forum KSI w styczniu. Zachęcamy także do pomocy w organizacji, szczególnie liczymy na pomysły gdzie mogłaby się odbyć druga edycja. '''Informatyka na Szlaku''' Informatyka na Szlaku, zwana też onTrail to wyjazdy w góry, odbywające się kilka razy do roku i organizowane przez Zespół Katedr i Zakładów. Za niewielkie pieniądze można spędzić ciekawie czas i poznać pracowników naukowych od ludzkiej strony ;) Obecnie inicjatywa ta, po dwunastu edycjach, przycichła. Warto jednak śledzić wątek na forum TCSu, prawdopodobnie to tylko chwilowy przestój i niebawem kolejne edycje się odbędą. http://forum.tcs.uj.edu.pl/viewforum.php?f=17 http://tcs.uj.edu.pl/onTrail '''Rajd Collegium Physicum''' Co roku w kwietniu studenci Collegium Physicum organizują Rajd Collegium Physicum. Jest to trzydniowa '''wędrówka górska''' kierowana przede wszystkim do studentów trzech wydziałów - Fizyki, Astronomii i Informatyki Stosowanej, Chemii oraz Matematyki i Informatki. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych "rajdów" niektórych uczelni, Rajd Collegium Physicum jest imprezą o prawdziwie turystycznym charakterze, z wieloma różnorodnymi trasami, gdzie główną atrakcją jest samo chodzenie po górach. Trasy mają różnorodny poziom trudności, każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Są też warianty dwudniowe dla zabieganych (ale na WMiI można liczyć na usprawiedliwienie nieobecności na zajęciach, Rajd odbywa się pod patronatem Rektora i Dziekanów trzech wydziałów). Serdecznie polecamy i zapraszamy na siódmą już edycję, nadchodzącą w kwietniu 2012 roku. http://www.physicum.ptt.org.pl/ '''Quasinarium (jesienne i wiosenne)''' =KSI (tu jeszcze nie wiem co i jak dużo)= =Kraków (tu też jakieś podpunkty)